April Fools
by BritChick24601
Summary: April Fools day is full of surprises both good and bad. Spencer Reid is about to learn just that from an unlikely source after trying to avoid being the subject of another work placed prank. Reid/Strauss Son/Mother.
1. Chapter 1

Reid all but ran down the halls of the F.B.I building, wide eyes looking out for any sign of Morgan. His arms laden with case files obscured the path directly in front of him, making him stumble every couple of steps.

He had decided earlier that morning while in the queue of his favourite coffee shop that it would be safer if he spent the day working in Hotch's office, or the still relatively new agent Rossi's. He hoped they would take pity on him and let him stay.

As today was the day he dreaded above any other. He was half tempted to take the day off but that would ruin his 100% attendance, unfortunately some habits, no matter how old he grew could not be broken and the vivid memory from his childhood of his mother on one of her good days telling him what happed to naughty boys who pretended to be ill to get out of school would forever haunt him, although he thought the circumstances were not quite the same.

So here he was running down the halls at 7am on April fools, desperately trying not to run into a certain co-worker who had probably already planned his pranks months in advance and would now be waiting for his victim to arrive.

Spencer knew that the victim was himself. He might as well have a target on his back on April fools as it seemed Morgan was out to get him.

He still remembered last year when Morgan super glued him to his chair. The team found it hilarious and the situation became even more embarrassing as the only way to get free was to take off his trousers, leaving him only in his boxer shorts. He got a lot of odd glances as he walked to his car that day. From then on, he vowed never to let something like that happen to him ever again.

Spencer's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he saw Morgan casually walk out of the elevator, a grin from ear to ear planted on his face, chatting with another agent Reid didn't recognise. The panic inside of Reid grew and he found himself facing a large oak door leading to an office that he presumed was Hotch's but as he'd been distracted on his wondering he couldn't be sure. He flung open the door, not bothering to waste time knocking and in one swift movement walked into the office, closed the door and spun round to see the occupant sat at their desk. Their head buried in case files.

To Spencer's horror it was not his boss Agent Hotchner who sat in front of him but none other than the head of the B.A.U; Agent Strauss.

Reid found it hard to stop himself from dropping the mountain of files in his hands as the shock of the scene before him sunk in. A cold sweat spread across his body, heart pounding and colour slowly draining from his face. He realised that in his mad spree to escape Morgan he must have run into the wrong office with Hotch's office only next door. It was an easy mistake to make, this offered little comfort for him in his present state however.

The passing thought that crossed his suddenly absent mind to try and make his escape by backing out of the office unseen was scuppered when Strauss' head bolted up, locking eyes on the agent before her.

Erin regarded the young agent with curiosity peaked, flashes of thought sparked in her mind.

Thinking back to when she first entered the male dominated world of the FBI all those years ago she couldn't have been more than a few years older than the boy stood nervously in front of her, and yet his child like mannerisms had her forgetting that fact in a heartbeat. What could she expect from an agent barely out of his teens? What she didn't expect were the maternal feelings that were awoken upon seeing said young man juggling far too many case files for any normal agent to file in a week. But as she'd learned Spencer Reid was no ordinary agent. Back in her day a female agent was still considered by some as a radical concept. Being the ambitious and motivated person she was, she dedicated herself to proving herself and pushing her career forward to prove the naysayers wrong. It was only now as she sat in her well-earned office, a glittering career behind her that she realised what she was missing; a family.

While she focused on rising in the ranks the years had come and gone and before she knew it the time to start a family had past. Maybe that was a good thing, she told herself a lifetime fighting to get to the top had made her harsh, something that was made very clear to her when she would stroll out of her office. She pretended not to hear when agents under her command muttered insults about her, preferring to call her the "Ice Queen" for her perceived lack of emotions. She only wished that were true, finally comfortable with where she sat on the FBI food chain, and now that she had to worry about the scurry of younger agents snapping at her heals, waiting for her to make a mistake so they could take what little she had left.

One agent above all others had her fearing the worst, and that agent was Aaron Hotchner. Since Jason's sudden departure and Hotchner's promotion to official section chief, the volume of solved cases coming from his unit had doubled. The man himself was just as ambitious as she was in her youth, but that was to be expected from an ex-lawyer. It didn't take a profiler to know that he was not a fan of her. Maybe it's the job she wondered, maybe it was cursed. If the people needed some shared villain to gossip about, letting off steam between witnessing the horrors of the world then she resigned herself to the fact that she fit the bill. If it helped their work place then she could continue living the lonely life of a boss. As quick as the flashes of thought came they were gone, a lifetime of revelations passed in the blink of an eye and now she was left to deal with the frightened young man in front of her.

Something about the boy's big brown eyes and nervous disposition had her icy demeanour melting away. This had to be the longest time she had spent alone with the young doctor. His team had made sure of that, overly protective towards any perceived threat that unfortunately included her, the poor boy could go nowhere it would seem without having a chaperone. And now here he stood; completely alone in her office not a team member in sight. Whatever the cause she was determined to find out what had brought this most unexpected visitor to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The visitor in question was becoming increasingly agitated with every passing second spent trapped, only managing one half step back before he was called to explain himself to his boss's boss.

"Well…um ma'am… I um… can see that you're busy and I… um… really needed to talk to Hotch so… um… I'll just go." He finished in a rush, head ducked and eyes never leaving his shoes.

"Not so fast." Erin spoke in a harsher tone than she intended, upon seeing the effect of it on the young agent she relaxed her posture, waiting for the boy to meet her gaze giving him a sympathetic smile before trying again in a softer tone.

"What I meant to say is, as you well know I'm Agent Hotchner's superior, which makes me more than capable to deal with any issue you may have so please." She motioned for him to take a seat at one of the chairs pulled up to her desk.

Reid sighed in defeat awkwardly manoeuvring himself into the seat across from Strauss, still clutching his files to his chest in much the same way a small child would clutch their safety blanket in times of distress.

Erin wasn't sure why she had such an immediate attachment to the boy, maybe it was the fact that he was the only remotely friendly face that had entered her office in as long as she could remember, or maybe it was the sheer innocence he exuded. But the decision to give into her maternal instincts was made before she realised.

"So how can I help you today?" She questioned. The tenseness in the boy's shoulders and reddening complexion in his cheeks that threatened to consume his face did not go unnoticed.

"Well umm, today's the first of April." Spencer started to explain, gaze still firmly fixed on his lap. "Also known as April fool's day and …umm well last year." Noticing the boys increasing discomfort she raised her hand putting a stop to his tale, now understanding where this conversation was going. Talk of the successful prank played upon Doctor Reid had spread through the bureau over many weeks. So much so that the story had even trickled back to her a month after it had taken place. No wonder he was on high alert, taking to unorthodox tactics to avoid a repeat of a humiliation like last year.

"No need to go on." She reassured the young agent "I'm aware of the incident last year, downright distasteful." At this Spencer's jaw dropped open in shock, not expecting Strauss to be aware of what had happened, let alone to voice her personal opinion on the matter, she was the first person to not laugh at the situation telling him to lighten up about it. "I'm assuming you were on your way to Agent Hotchner's office to work in there, away from potential pranks"

Reid could only nod at this. After a moment of thoughtful contemplation Strauss continued.

"If I may make one amendment to your plan, why not stay in my office instead? There's twice as much room than in Agent Hotchner's office and no one will think to look for you here, let alone dare to disturb you."

The Doctor fumbled for his words. "You really mean it?" He asked bemused "You're not angry that I'm acting childish, I'm supposed to be an FBI agent I shouldn't be scared of…"

Erin cut him off after it became clear he was arguing with himself. "Of course I mean it and I'm not angry with you, you're not being childish in the slightest. Merely trying to avoid embarrassment; a perfectly human response if you ask me. The person or people I am angry with are whoever pulled the prank on you, that kind of belittling behaviour will not be tolerated. If you know the culprit I can assure you that they will be dealt with most severely, I just need a name."

Spencer had not expected to find such an advocate in the person he'd been warned about since he first stepped foot in the FBI. From the stories that circulated round the new recruits she'd seemed to sound more like an aggressive dragon, that should be avoided at all costs, the women sat across from him couldn't be further from what he expected.

"So Doctor Reid, a name?" Strauss asked bringing him back to the room.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't." Erin smiled sadly, the boy was too good to be in this line of work, even now he protected someone who caused him pain.

"I thought you might say that." She signed. "Well, if I can't punish those involved in last year's incident let me at least make sure that we don't have a repeat this year, you can make yourself comfortable in here today, and before you start objecting consider this an order." She smiled triumphantly as she saw Spencer's resistance crumble.

"Thank you, ma'am," Spencer spoke.

"Enough formality, if you're going to be camping out in my office today you might as well call me by my name, so few people do I'm at risk of forgetting it." The older woman was only half joking at this, after casting her mind back she could only recall a depressingly few amount of people who use her first name rather than Ma'am or boss, at the moment only David Rossi came to mind.

"Okay… Erin. Please call me Spencer." The man in question stuttered not entirely comfortable with being on first name terms but feeling unable to refuse the women who had shown him such kindness.

"If it makes you feel better why don't we start with last names." Again, Spencer was shocked at how easy he was to read by this woman, and instead of being offended she'd shown him more kindness, she truly was full of surprises.

* * *

Read and Review, Tell me what you think, Next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin picked up her office phone, dialling the digits for Agent Hotchner's office. After only two rings the phone was answered.

"Agent Hotchner speaking." Although for the most part Aaron's voice remind in a calm and calculated tone Erin could just about make out the air of concern that laced his voice. This coupled with the almost immediate answering of his phone made her certain that Hotchner was waiting on a call from Spencer to explain his lateness. No other agent could have his superior quite so worried after being no more than a couple of minutes late. She put on her best no nonsense tone.

"This is strauss, I'm calling to inform you that I have temporarily commandeered Dr Reid for the day. He will be helping me translate reports."

"If it's a translator you need then may I recommend Agent Prentice?"

Erin smiled hearing this, even now he tried to protect Spencer by hiding him away within his ranks, but that would not work today.

"No need to pull Miss Prentice from her paperwork, I do believe that I am still waiting on her report from the Boston strangling case. Anyway, Doctor Reid is already briefed on what I want done, he will be returned to you as usual tomorrow." She knew by the beat of silence on the other end that she had won this little battle of wills.

"Yes Ma'am." Was his only response before she put the phone down, looking up at Spencer the hard persona melted away.

"Now, where would you like to work?" She asked warmly. "There's plenty of room if you want to share my desk, or if you need more space you can take over the couch area."

"I think I'll take the couch if that's okay?" Reid responded after a second of thought.

"By all means." She stood and strode around her desk, watching as Spencer extracted himself from his seat, struggling to keep hold of the many files in his grasp. Taking pity on him Strauss intercepted the falling files before they crashed to the floor.

"Let me help." Erin said while taking another handful of folders off the young agent. The last thing she wanted was for him to fall and hurt himself in the few steps it would take to reach the sofa; and with his clumsy entrance into her office that seemed like a real possibility for the accident prone agent.

"That's really not necessary ma'am… Strauss." He caught his slip in the nick of time "You've already treated me better than I deserve, the least I can do is carry my own things."

"Now you listen here young man." Spencer instinctively straightened as Strauss used her best scolding mother tone. "I am treating you exactly how you deserve to be treated, you're a smart and brilliant agent."

She thought she may have gone too far there but Spencer didn't seem to be pushed away by the complements, instead his big brown eyes were still locked onto hers, listening intently, so she continued. "That needs to accept a helping hand every now and again." She wished she'd listened to her own advice when she was his age instead of leaving a trail of bruised egos. To Spencer's credit he ducked his head, having the good grace to look ashamed as he let Erin walk him over to the couch. They placed the files onto the coffee table in front of it.

"And as the person who has the final sign off on the hoard of accidents and injuries you've been involved in I wouldn't want to increase my workload by having another round of 'accident in the workplace' forms to fill in, you've had far too many as it is." She stated, smiling while walking back to her desk.

"I don't do it on purpose, things just kind of happen" He muttered.

"Face it," Strauss joked "You're a trouble magnet." Both parties laughed at that, and the tension in the room dissipated.

* * *

The two worked in amicable silence for a while, content in their own work. It was the noise of frantic flicking of pages that first distracted Erin's attention. Peeking out from behind her computer she spied the Doctor reading through a case file faster than should be humanly possible. Obviously when Gideon had first proposed a student he just met to join the BAU his abilities had come up, but it was another thing entirely to see them in action.

Spencer looked up sensing eyes upon him. Now it was Strauss' turn to blush after being caught staring.

"I'm sorry, you must get this a lot but it truly is remarkable to see you work at such speed."

"Um, thank you most people find it unsettling." Spencer couldn't help recalling the names that children at school called him after finding out about his gifts; freak, nerd and teachers pet were some of the nicer ones. It wasn't until he joined the FBI that he met people that appreciated his gifts, even if they did take advantage of them by sneaking in their own work into his stack of files when they thought he wasn't looking. Not that he needed to see them to know what they had done. Normally after slipping in a couple of files one of the residents of the bullpen (usually Morgan) would crack, feeling guilty, he'd disappear off returning with a piping hot cup of coffee, just the way he liked it. Spencer would take the payment gratefully and a wordless the deal was struck.

"I can slow down if it's putting you off." Spencer said nervously.

"No, no you keep going as you were, you are a wonderful pacemaker, I'm already halfway through my workload for the day and it's not even 12 o'clock." Erin smiled.

"Oh okay." Spencer responded, happy to be accepted by someone other than his team. The next few hours passed in a flurry of paperwork. Spencer enjoyed the peace and quiet the secluded room offered, knowing his pile of work would not grow during the day. Erin found the presence of Reid beavering away motivating enough to power through some of the dryer reports that she would usually hide at the bottom of her pile.

Spencer checked his watch after finishing his fourth report, casually tossing it onto his finished stack. It was just coming up to eleven, no wonder his mind was starting to wander from the reports to his increasing need for caffeine. It had been hours since his last cup first thing that morning and now like a sirens' call his mind was being drawn towards the coffee machine sat in the kitchen. However, to get to it he would have to make it through the bullpen unseen and at this time of day that would be practically impossible. So, he resigned himself to a caffeine free day of trying to contain his twitching hands and fidgeting body.

These nervous ticks didn't escape Strauss attention, who after peering at Spencer for a couple of seconds sighed, saved the report she had just finished on her computer and gave the agent on her sofa her full attention.

"What's wrong Reid?" She called concerned.

"It's nothing really…" Reid stopped upon seeing Strauss' stare. "It's just been a while since I've had a coffee that's all."

"Say no more." Erin said with an air of understanding. "I could do with a cup myself." She continued while making her way to the door of her office "You stay here I'll grab us both a cup."

"Thank you." He called as she closed the door behind her to ensure his hiding spot remained undiscovered.

* * *

I know I'm a bit behind on this but I wanted to respond to all the people who took the time to review this story it means a lot.

.CSI= Hope this chapter keeps you entertained for a while.

1sunfun= I'm glad you like the concept of the story always felt the pair should be in more stories together so tried my hand at writing one for them.

Cherubim= Your review made me smile, thank you and don't worry I have more chapters planned.

ahowell1993= Your review actually made me go back and do a rewrite for the start of this chapter after realising I hadn't resolved the issue, so thank you for your help.

IRL= Thank you for the review, I wanted to address your comment about why I use the term "boy" in my story, Its not that I'm trying to portray Spencer as a child but rather I wanted to highlight how old Strauss feels that she sees younger agents as children compared to her. To clear up any misunderstandings I will try to refrain from using the phrase in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a short chapter this week. Hope you like. Remember to review.

* * *

Strauss kept her head down as she made her way through the bullpen in an attempt to not draw attention to herself, as she did she overheard snippets of conversation that caught her ear as she passed.

"Anyone seen pretty boy today?" Agent Morgan asked Agents Prentiss and JJ.

"I overheard Hotch telling Rossi that some higher up called to request Spences' help with something." JJ replied.

"No fair, the kid knows what day it is, I planned all year to top last time and he gets whisked away on some secrete job." Morgan sulked.

"No wonder Reid didn't show then." Prentiss' words dripped with sarcasm.

After successfully passing through the bullpen Erin reached the break room. The small room was empty apart from a man she instantly recognised without him even having to turn around. Hearing footsteps behind him he peered over his shoulder to glance at the new arrival.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Rossi whispered.

"I don't know what you mean." Erin stated in the most innocent voice she could muster whilst picking up two mugs from the rack and starting to fill them from the coffee pot.

"Well unless you've suddenly got a craving for bad coffee." He started in a doubtful tone, eyeing up the two mugs. "I'd wager you've had an encounter with our missing genius. Thought if I waited next to the coffee pot for long enough the kid would emerge for his caffeine fix. Didn't see this outcome though, after hearing stories of last year's April Fools day pranks I was gonna offer him refuge in my office, but looks like you've got things covered." Dave spoke a hint of mirth in his voice.

"And again don't worry I won't breath a word of this to the team, Reid deserves a safe space today of all days and after the case we had, he about worked himself to the bone. Surprised he's still conscious, let alone working. But fair play to him, he single-handedly broke through the case." Agent Rossi's voice filled with pride as he talked about the youngest member of his team.

He then took one of the mugs of coffee out of her hand before pouring in half a bowl of sugar, stirring the mixture thoroughly and handing it back. "The kid likes his coffee sweet; I know I was shocked the first time I saw him pour in eight sachets of sugar." Rossi responded to Erin's bewildered expression.

"He really drinks that?" She questioned, leaning in to smell the sickly-sweet mixture that now reminded her of a witch's potion bubbling away.

"Trust me he'll thank you for it." The agent confidently stated.

"Well okay then." She spoke, still unsure.

Just as she made to move out of the room his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"It's good to see you again Erin, you should come out of your office more." His voice was filled with something she couldn't quite place, but the warmth in his eyes was impossible for her to miss.

"It's good to see you too David." She replied an unstoppable smile forming on her face as she made her escape.

* * *

ahowell1993: Thank you for your continued support, hope you like how I chose to reveal Spencer's sweet tooth.

BJames: I'm happy to help expand the Strauss/Reid Mother/Son fandom this ideas been rolling around my head for years glad to finally have the time to put pen to paper and share it and for it to be received so well is a surprise.

TheMothership14: I'm happy you like the story so far and I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for stopping by once again Read and Review.

* * *

"Here you go." Erin spoke as she ducked back into the room, passing her guest his coffee and sitting behind her desk, as she took a sip of her own.

Spencer immediately stopped what he was doing; pouncing on the coffee he leaned in close. He inhaled the aromas coming from the mug deeply before taking a large gulp of the brown liquid. Sighing contently he leaded back, head resting on the top of the sofa. After a moment of silence he spoke.

"How did you know how I like my coffee?" Reid asked, baffled.

"Let's just say a little birdy told me." she laughed. "How you can drink that though I have no idea, you'll have no teeth by the time you're thirty."

Reid only shrugged at this, it was evident to Erin that he must get these comments a lot and had given up on arguing about it, so she did not press him on the point.

Strauss reached into one of her desk drawers, pulling out her tinfoil wrapped sandwiches and a box of cookies before moving to sit next to Reid on the sofa. Spencer happily moved his folders out of the way to make room for her to join him. He tucked his gangly legs in so that he was sat now crossed legged in his seat.

Once Strauss had taken her seat and offered half her sandwich and the box of cookies to the young man she remembered David's words from earlier.

"So tell me all about this last case you had, in Maine if I'm not mistaken?" With only a little coaxing Reid was retelling the tale in more modest terms than Rossi had previously used.

Sandwich and half a pack of cookies later and the story long since completed, the two FBI agents were cheerfully chatting about everything from the best places to by coffee in the city to weather predictions for the next day. Erin was amazed at Spencer's encyclopaedic knowledge on every subject and found herself laughing at the mathematical jokes he would slip in between statistics. Spencer for his part was growing in confidence. The image of the tyrannical BAU leader had been replaced in his mind by a caring, nurturing figure, who unlike most of his team found his jokes funny and didn't cut off his rambling statistics. With the appearance of cookies and coffee he would dare to say he was actually enjoying himself. After another few tales and with the packet of cookies empty Erin begrudgingly called an end to their extended coffee break.

"Now I really must get us back on track, we're at risk of talking away the entire day and I do have a fearsome reputation to uphold." Both parties shared a smirk at that, knowing the truth. "How about this." She continued, standing up and slowly walking back to her desk "We get back to work and aim to finish our piles by the end of the day, if we make it I'll order Chinese from the place you mentioned you like. Sound like a good deal?"

"You bet it does." Reid responded. Filled with a new-found motivation to get his work done he busied himself with his report.

By the time five thirty swung by both agents had completed their workload. Spencer finding the job easier than Erin; who in the end accepted the doctors help in finishing off some of her reports. between the two of them they had managed what Erin first thought impossible, and the backlog of work was no more. With the files gone she could now see the surface of her desk for the first time in many months, and as if a weight had been lifted her body relaxed into her chair, no longer feeling the guilt of being surrounded by unfinished work.

"Well a deals a deal, let me pull up the menu on my computer." Erin gestured as Reid fidgeted in his seat, unable to keep in his excitement. After ten minutes of deliberation they were ready to place their order. While Erin was calling the takeaway Spencer had planned to take advantage of the late hour to nip out of the office to the toilet, stopping by to drop his finished work off in Hotch's office before getting back.

Luckily for Reid today seemed to be one of the rare days when the team weren't working to the dead of night. With the bull pen empty he lazily made his way to Hotch's office, noticing from the lack of lights on that he too must have called it a night and headed home. He placed the completed files on Hotch's desk, writing a short note to explain what was what before striding back out the room and down the walk way to Strauss' office.

"The Chinese will be here in forty five minutes." She greeted Spencer, her voice betraying her own excitement, the lad was definitely a good influence on her. The thought of ordering take out to the building would never even of crossed her mind and yet with a little nudge from a special young agent there she was counting down the minutes until it arrived. Finally letting herself be spontaneous.

They filled the time waiting for their food to arrive by popping up to the roof to take a look at the night sky. They fell into an easy pattern with Spencer pointing up at the stars picking out constellations and relaying facts to Erin, who stood next to him nodding along fascinated. A buzz of a phone alerted the pair that the Chinese had arrived. Strauss nipped down to the lobby to pick up the food while Reid headed back to the office to make room on the coffee table for the meal.

The smell of food wafted into the room as Erin entered, both hands carrying two carrier bags full of food. Spencer abruptly stopped on seeing them. Eyes flicked between the multiple food bags and the small coffee table knowing there was nowhere near the room they would need to spread out the meal. Once the shock had worn off he found his voice.

"It looks like you've ordered half the menu." Spencer exclaimed "It must have cost you a fortune, let me give you some money towards it."

"I won't hear of it." She stated, shaking her head. "This is my treat and I have the funds to live a more lavish lifestyle, it's about time I did." She smiled "And you made it all sound so good I couldn't choose, so I went with…well everything. Anyway, we're celebrating, we've both successfully survived April Fools day."

After a moment and Spencer's best wide-eyed goldfish impression he pulled himself together.

"You're amazing." He laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know." She joked, setting them both off on another round of laughter.

"So, do you want to try and fit it all on the coffee table?" She questioned.

"I have a better idea" Spencer called taking two of the bags from her hand and leading the way out of the room.

* * *

Guest: Thanks for your kind words.

ahowell1993: Don't worry Strauss would never let Spencer miss meals.

SenzaTempo: I'm glad you like the story so far I spent a lot of time trying to get the characters believable but also show a new side to them. I know DavRin had a few stories you may like but at the moment Reid/Strauss stories of any kind are few and far between.


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

 **So when I was originally planning out this story it was just going to place over the course of April Fools day, meaning that this would be its final instalment however after seeing the response to this story via the reviews and realising that I still had a lot of ideas for where to take the idea I'm asking you the readers to vote on a poll I've put up on my profile page for what you want to happen next, choices are: complete it here, continue as a dedicated sequel (maybe more than one), continue the story under the same name or other. So go over to my profile to make your feelings known. Thank you for all your support.**

* * *

"Tada" he exclaimed in his best magician's voice.

"Your conference rooms?" Erin asked incredulously, not quite seeing the magic the younger agent had clearly performed.

"It'll work, trust me." Youthful energy filled his voice as he pushed open the door and flicked on the lights. He placed his bags on the long table that monopolised the room.

"See, we can fit all the food on this table and…" He said, spinning around to face the projector, " I have the first series of Doctor Who in my desk I know you'll love it. So, what do you think?" He eagerly asked practically rocking on his feet with excitement.

"It's perfect." She smiled, wondering if the young agent's mood was normally this contagious or if it was just her.

"I'll set up the projector then, I watched Garcia do it last week, it can't be too hard." He whispered in a voice more for himself than for Strauss.

Even after the time it had taken for Erin to empty the bags of their food and spread the dishes across the table, lay out plates and cutlery borrowed from the break room and dispose of all excess rubbish, Spencer was still struggling with the projector. He was currently sat on the floor surrounded by cables, brow furrowed in frustration, mumbling to himself about how much he hated technology. After ten more minutes of watching the boy flounder and hearing him muttering in a dismayed tone about how Garcia made it look so simple, Erin decided to step in. She was by no means an expert in technology and would normally run for the hills in this sort of situation, but it was affecting Spencer and she couldn't have that. So she sighed as she sat next to the young man and began to try and make sense of the self-induced mess around him. It took another ten minutes with both FBI employees working together to attack the problem as logically as they could, with only the occasional outburst directed at technology in the form of determined phrases such as 'We can't let it beat us.' before the projector sprung into life. Forgetting themselves they both cheered in delight upon seeing the Doctor Who logo projected onto the wall.

"We did it!" Reid exclaimed, seizing Erin in a bear hug, both parties were surprised at this action for Erin could not remember the last time she'd been hugged, let alone at work. For Reid he was shocked in himself, in his day to day life he avoided being touched as much as possible and yet here he was initiating a hug. His mind did not compute but in is heart he knew that it was the right thing to do. The squeezing on his back told him that Strauss thought the same.

After pulling away Erin turned to the table overflowing with food. "Let the feast begin." She called in an exaggerated Shakespearian accent. With that the two piled their plates high, scoffing their food down while playing the first episode. It became clear to Erin that this must be a favourite of Spencer's as without noticing he was mouthing the dialog on the screen in between mouthfuls of food. His perfect lip sync had her laughing under her breath, which turned into a cough as Reid looked over to her. She wondered if there was any skill he couldn't master. Every now and again the younger agent would whisper an explanation or backstory about what was happening on screen to the slightly lost older agent.

Four episodes later and Erin was proud to say with Spencer's guidance she was starting to understand the appeal of the wacky sci-fi series, reluctantly checked her watch, knowing that she would not like the answer, eleven o'clock…far too late for a Monday night.

"Last episode Reid, then we need to call it a night, it's getting late."

The young man in question turned in his seat to look at Erin, ready to plead for more time however after seeing her 'don't push me' stare he turned back to the screen with a groan to enjoy the last episode. After the episode finished Erin called once again "Right come on kid." her words seemed to nudge Spencer into action.

"Fine." He groaned voice breaking to make way for a particularly large yawn. Strauss smiled to herself, he would never admit that he was half asleep even if his body was not cooperating. She packed the leftovers back into their containers, now only needing two bags to fit them in. She couldn't decide whether she was proud or embarrassed that the two of them had eaten two carrier bags worth of take out. Spencer had placed the DVDs back in his desk and was tucking away the pile of cables on the floor. Once the room was suitably clean with every sign that they had ever taken it over gone, Erin nodded in approval scanning the room.

"Good job, it was like we we're never here."

"Thank you, I mean for everything…" Spencer's sentence was cut off by a large yawn. "Today's been the best April Fools day ever I really enjoyed it…" another yawn broke up his sentence, "You couldn't have been kinder to me." A quick hug later and the lad was reaching for his satchel, stepping towards the door.

It took a moment for her brain to process all that Reid had said, in that time he had just made it to the door before she shouted him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" She questioned.

"Umm, to the subway station." He answered, confused, one hand rubbing at his eyes.

"Not going to happen, you're practically asleep now. You sit down for more than five minutes and you'll be dead to the world, let me grab my bags and I'll drop you off." She could see that he was gearing up to put up a protest, so hit him with her best 'don't push me' stare again. Any objections fell silent and as his shoulders dropped in defeat another yawn escaped his mouth, causing his skin to take on a pink tint of embarrassment.

"Good." She smiled at him then walked out of the room to retrieve her bag.

The drive to Spencer's apartment was quiet with only a brief stop at a local homeless shelter Erin knew, to donate the uneaten food. After passing on directions to his apartment building Spencer promptly fell asleep, snoozing in the passenger seat.

At a red light Erin leaned over to tuck a lock of hair that had fallen into his face behind his ear, smiling at the sight. Thinking over the day's events she realised that her smile had barely left her face since the young agent had appeared in her office. In fact, he had brought out a side to her that up until then she believed she'd lost after too many years battling the darkness. It was then, looking over at the young agent murmuring in his sleep that she knew she would be keeping an extra special eye on him.

Her mood darken upon reaching Reid's apartment, knowing she would have to wake the young man who looked every bit an angel in sleep.

"Reid." She called softly. "Reid, sweetie wake up, we're here."

Spencer's eyes slowly fluttered open, scanning the car. Concern evident before his sight landed on Erin. She smiled down at him, provoking a sleepy gin in return from Reid.

"Now are you sure you're going to be okay? Because I can always walk you up if you're still feeling a bit out of it." She fussed, knowing she was going into mother hen mode but being unable to stop it.

"I'll be fine." Spencer replied sleepily.

"Ok then, now don't be a stranger my door is always open for you, April Fools day or not."

"Thank you once again for today and be careful what you wish for an offer like that and you might never get me out of your office." He laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she reassured.

After finishing a particularly long yawn Spencer turned to open the car door. After stepping out of the SUV he locked eyes with Strauss "Goodnight, Erin." he tentatively spoke.

"Goodnight, Spencer." She called out smiling as he shut the car door and retreated into the building, turning back to the car to offer a small wave. Erin watched the man go, now understanding what it felt to be the parent at the school gates dropping their child off for the first time. A mixture of emotions bubbled in her as she finally started the car, satisfied that Spencer had made it to his apartment safely. The young agent had captured her heart after just one day, her world had been completely changed for the better by his sudden arrival. Whatever came next she knew her life would be brighter with Spencer in it.

* * *

ahowell1993- Don't worry Spencer's managed to avoid a pranking from Morgan for this year at least.

Troubled-Angel-26- Glad you like my little story couldn't help sneaking in a little Rossi into the story he always makes me smile on the show hopefully his appearance also made you smile.

BJames- Don't worry I don't have the heart to kill off Strauss. I'm beginning to think you might be psychic or have peeked at my notes for this story so far your predictions have been uncannily close, I will say that a lot of my plans have the pair in a more domesticated setting. As for the Strossi pairing it depends on what root I choose to take the story down.

Guest- Thank you for reading and taking the time to review.

walkthepathofdaydreams- The Dave/Erin scene kind of snuck up on me but it made me smile so I kept it in, happy you're a fan. (P.S. love the username)

Anon- I agree with your view on Strauss, she developed a lot over her course on the show but she mostly went unnoticed. I started this story after going on a hunt for a decent Strauss/Reid family/friendship focused story and found it lacking. Hopefully more stories showing the softer sides of Strauss will appeared soon to fill the gap.

Lady Layla McGonagall- Ask and you shall receive, here's the update. Only a few days behind my usual schedule...


	7. Chapter 7

A few important things before you read the chapter. Firstly I looked at the results from the poll and decided to keep going with this story under the same name. Secondly my life has gotten very hectic at the minute and doesn't look like its going to slow down any time soon so updates are going to be few and far between but fear not I do not plan on abandoning this story on the contrary I have planned out a good few chapters however having the time to write them is another mater. Finally this is the first chapter of any of my stories where my beta has not checked it over, being a dyslexic author I'm aware that there are probably a lot more mistakes than normal so if you spot any pm me and I'll change it. Thank you for reading now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

It had been three months since that fateful April day that had brought Erin and Spencer together. During this time life at the BAU continued at its usual pace, with only a couple of changes. The first being that Morgan was on his best behaviour after Strauss had sent an email to the whole department outlining her displeasure at practical jokes in the workplace and in great detail describing the punishment any agent could expect to receive if they are found to be behind any. This was enough to have Morgan sporadically looking over his shoulder whenever the team was back from a case.

The other change was harder to spot and revolved around the resident genius of the team. It had been noted by most of the occupants of the bullpen that their youngest would sometimes disappear with his stack of work for hours at a time only to return to them, work completed and a smile from ear to ear. After weeks of interrogation by the rest of his team Spencer remained tight lipped on his whereabouts to the annoyance of his colleague, who had now made bets on where their friend was sneaking off to. The list of guessed possible hiding places was lengthy but the truth had not even crossed the other agents' minds.

For Strauss' part she had cleared the coffee table of the array of knickknacks that once called it home and invested in a top of the line coffee maker, no more runs to the breakroom for two-day old coffee anymore thank you very much. Both these changes had Spencer flying through his work more than ever.

The three mugs that sat next to the coffee maker each represented their owners the only people allowed to use the machine. The first mug was an oversized blue mug that's colour gradually lighted from a deep dark blue at the base to almost white at the rim. The next mug was large and white with the term e=mc2 written on it in black cursive writing and the final one was the smallest of the bunch a simple black mug that sat proudly between the others

The two would busy themselves with their respective work for a couple of hours before taking a well-earned coffee break. They'd sip contently at whatever caffeinated concoction they'd decided to try out. Erin had even won the small victory of transferring Reid off sugar and onto sweeteners in his coffee although that one was still a work in progress as the young agent would sneak a couple of tea spoons in whenever he thought she wasn't looking, but it was progress she told herself. It was over coffee that they would catch up telling each other the ins and outs of their lives knowing they wouldn't be judged. Details of the latest case would be sandwiched between office gossip and sometimes even things closure to home like the health of Spencer's mother. It was not a shock to her the first time it came up, after all it had all been in Spencer's personnel file from when he first joined the BAU but to hear the situation first hand, to watch the emotions wash over his face as he struggled through his tale was something else that had Erin hugging him close to her by the end. Since the story was first divulged any news about his mother's condition was quickly shared with Erin. Together they would talk over the issue and come to a conclusion, the fact that for the first time in his life he had someone he trusted to go to talk over something that he had had to deal with alone for so long took an immediate weight off of his shoulders. A problem shared was a problem halved is what his mother used to say, and boy was she right he smiled into his coffee.

A light knock came from the door followed by it slowly being opened to reveal David Rossi.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm going to have to steal Reid back we've got a case. Thought I best come get you before the others realise you've snuck off and send out a search party." He joked while going over to the coffee machine, picking up the black mug and clicking it into life. By the time the mug was filled Spencer had collected his things, stuffing his file in his messenger bag and was ready to go.

"Ready?" He asked Rossi who was still hovering by the coffee machine.

"I'll catch you up okay."

"Alright" Reid responded turning to give Erin a quick hug "See you when we get back" he whispered before ducking out of the office.

"What is it Dave? If its coffee you're after don't think I don't know about that espresso machine you've got hidden in your office. So out with it" Erin demanded of the still loitering agent.

"Its this case" He sighed "It's a bad one, six murders in eight days and each one bloodier than the last. Victims aged between late teens and early twenties. All in or around Las Vegas and there's letters from the unsub threatening whoever is instigating their case that they are doing the work of Satan and that they will be next if they interfere" He finished. A lump came to her throat hearing this news. She used to be able to process this news, to understand that the horrors and dangers were part of the job that they had all signed up for, that was before she had someone close to her heart in the field looking at it logically went out of the window the moment she got to know Spencer Reid. So, the next words she spoke were not as the leader of the BAU but as the scared mother she felt.

"You'll keep a close eye on him on this case, won't you?" She asked, "The first sign of trouble and you have my permission to bench him." She said in fear knowing that Spencer was a trouble magnet.

"I won't let the kid out of my sight" Rossi promised "I've already asked Hotch to change the rooms round so I'll be sharing with Spencer, and before you ask yes I'll call you every night to update you. So, try not to worry." He reached over to touch her shoulder causing her to smile up at him.

"I'll try" She admitted "Ow, I nearly forgot" she said scuttling back to her desk to pull out Spencer's boxset of Doctor Who that its owner had moved to the safety of Strauss' office after Morgan had joked that he could hide it and have their own genius treasure hunt. "Take this" She handed over the DVD's "Its Spencer's favourite, an unusual de-stressor I know but nothing works better."

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." With that he downed the last dregs of his coffee said his goodbyes and joined his team in the briefing room.

Twenty minutes later and the BAU team were released from the briefing room to grab their go bags before heading off to the jet. Erin stood at her doorway pretending to be reading a case file while sparing surreptitious looks at the departing team. Reid gave her a smile and a wave when the others weren't looking before walking away and Dave smiled and nodded before catching Spencer up just as they got to the elevator. Starting a conversation that had the younger agent immediately enthralled, waving his hands about and no doubt reeling of statistic after statistic the pair disappeared from view climbing into the elevator, leaving Erin standing looking at the empty desks in the bullpen waiting for her boys to come back safe.

* * *

ahowell1993: Hope this chapter has you smiling as much as the last.

fishtrek: Here's the more you asked for packed full of mothering.

tannerose5: Thank you for taking such an interest in my story it gave me the boost to get this chapter out. Unfortunately I seem to be catching mostly old episodes of Criminal Minds so haven't met Blake yet but if she's anything like Erin I'm sure I'll love her.

BJames: No my psychic friend the story isn't over yet I have a good many chapters to go through and once again you seem to have peeked into my notes on the plot in the next few chapters think you'll find a few familiar elements from your review. I hope the story lives up to your dream.


	8. Chapter 8

The first day on the case passed by in a single, horrible blur for Reid. Upon landing in Las Vegas, the team were whisked off to the local police station where a familiar stern-faced sheriff met them at the door. Spencer stopped in his tracks, instantly recognising the man as the quarterback of the football team only a few years above him in school. Now dressed in worn sheriff garbs with deep lines of worry that framed his features, Jo Moore was by no means the worst bully Reid had encountered during his time at school. In fact, all things considered he had been one of the nicer ones.

Jo Moore had never resorted to physical violence, preferring instead the age-old tradition of name-calling. usually relating to his age when they passed in the corridors. Although it was hard, Reid didn't take it personally after noticing that it seemed to be a rite of passage for students who had made it onto the football team to become - as Morgan would put it- 'douches', therefore ensuring their place at the top of the school pecking order through intimidation.

Reid gulped nervously as they shuffled into the room they had been given to work in. He ducked his head, trying to remain hidden, unsure how Moore would react to him. However, going unnoticed soon became impossible as Hotch reeled off everyone's names in superficial introduction. Moore politely shook the hands of each team member, going down the line until he reach Reid.

"And finally this is Dr Spencer Reid - oh, he doesn't do handshakes, too many germs" Hotch explained catching Moore's already raising hand. Reid looked up from his shoes to awkwardly wave at the man in front of him. Who after regarding Spencer tentatively asked.

"Have we met before?, you seem awfully familiar."

Using all of his profiling training Spencer analysed Moore, but this only revealed that true to his word Jo had no idea who he was. And just like that he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "I have family that live in the area, I visit often so we could have met before." Spencer answered, purposefully keeping his answer vague.

"That must be it then." Not sparing another thought Moore turned to address the rest of the group. "Now if you need any help just ask, this is a priority case so you have your pick on people and resources. We're all on the same page, we just want to see this son of a…" before Moore could finish his sentence a deputy ran into the room, clutching the doorframe for support.

"A dog walker came across another body sir," It was clear from the emotion filled voice of the deputy that this was not the first time he had to deliver such grim news over recent days.

Hotch wasted no time going into business mode. Ordering everyone apart from JJ, who stayed behind to manage the pack of reporters massing outside the station, to the latest dump site. In the hope that in this clearly unravelling killing spree the UNSUB may be getting sloppy; Emily, Morgan and Moore, who had offered to direct them to the scene, pilled into one SUV. Leaving Hotch, Rossi and Reid in the other. During the ride over Reid stared out of the window, with each unwittingly familiar sight, long supressed memories began to play overtime in his brain.

Noticing Reids' odd behaviour Hotch gave Rossi a slight nod, wordlessly communicating. Rossi returned the motion in confirmation. As soon as they arrived at the scene Hotch climbed out, making a beeline for the officer who had secured the scene, leaving Spencer and Dave in the car.

"What's up Reid?" Rossi asked, noting the other agents' reluctance to get out of the car. Reid mumbled something under his breath that Rossi didn't catch.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want the likes of this old man to hear you." He countered.

Reid cleared his throat before trying again. "It's just down that street," he tilted his head to indicate the street to the left of them, "is my old school." Rossi turned to look and sure enough at the bottom of the street he could just make out a large academic looking building. "It wasn't a particularly happy time for me," he continued "I used to walk down this street every day to and from school, that lamppost in front of us was once where a group of bullies stole my bookbag and threw it onto that tree, it took me hours to climb up and get it. I tried so hard to forget all that but coming here brings it all back." His eyes glazed over, reliving past events.

Rossi wasn't having any of it, he had promised Erin that he would look after the lad. Seeing the grief that these bullies had put Spencer through, so horrendous that even over ten years later he was still traumatised, had his paternal instincts activated. Thoughts of what he would do to these bullies once he enlisted Garcia to track them down was put on hold. Right now he had a more important matter to handle, comforting Reid before he fell down the rabbit hole of childhood abuse.

"Hey." He grabbed both of Spencer's shoulders, snapping him out of whatever memory was playing in his head. "You listen to me," he started firmly "those bullies were just that, the scum of the earth that were jealous of you but in spite of the hell they put you through you're here. You know what that tells me about you?" Reid shook his head. "That you're tough, you survived the worst they could throw at you and still managed to be the youngest profiler the FBI has ever seen, assigned to a highly elite team of the best of the best in the profiling world, if I say so myself. You make a difference. You save lives. Don't ever forget that. Now let's go out there and show everyone how tough you really are."

After a minute of contemplation Spencer looked up at Dave, a determined glint in his eyes "Thanks Rossi, I needed that, Ready? "He asked as his hand hovered over the door handle.

"I am if you are." In response Spencer opened the car door and jumped out, both men ducked under the crime scene tape to join their team.

* * *

Later that day after the team had spent countless hours working on the profile Hotch finally called an end to the work and the team retired to the hotel for the night. It was in the lobby of the hotel that they began to split into pairs as keys were dished out.

"Come on pretty boy, got our key" Morgan called to his friend, who remained too quiet for his liking. Reid was stopped from moving towards Morgan by a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually Derek I was hoping to nab Spencer as a roommate, if that's okay with you." Rossi spoke directing his question to both Spencer and Morgan. Spencer nodded shrugging his shoulders to show he didn't object.

"Sure man, looks like you got me Hotch." Derrick commented, catching his bosses' attention.

"Come on Spencer let's find our room." Rossi said walking to the lifts. Once the room had been located David let Reid use the bathroom first, as soon as he heard the shower running he called Erin to pass on the day's events before preparing the DVD player and clicking the kettle on to fill two disposable mugs with hot chocolate. By the time Spencer emerged, hair still wet and dressed in dark red pyjamas Rossi was sat on his own bed, dressed in navy blue nightwear. One hand holding the mug of hot chocolate and the other the remote to the TV.

"Erin mentioned that you're a whovian." Rossi started after Spencer noticed the Doctor Who episode paused on the scene.

"You watch Doctor Who?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Cheeky thing, do I watch Doctor Who? I've been watching it since you were in diapers." He scoffed. "Now come over here and get this hot chocolate down you." Spencer eagerly took the spot next to Rossi on the bed, taking a sip of hot chocolate he sighed contentedly.

It only took an episode and a half before Spencer was nodding off. Catching sight of Spencer's lulling head Rossi reached out to grab the now empty mug from his hands, placing it on the bedside table before Spencer's head finally dropped into sleep. From Reid's breathing Rossi knew that he was out for the count, so he turned off the TV and sat back on his own bed, resolute in his decision to never let another person hurt him again.

* * *

First thing let me apologise for the supper long wait for an update be assured I've no intention of abandoning this story however updates will be less frequent until my life calms down. Also let me apologise for not writing back to individual reviews for the last chapter, I really wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible, but every review was read and I can't thank you enough for taking the time to review my story. Hope you like...


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, after the awkwardness of waking up on Rossi's shoulder had washed off, the two FBI agents busied themselves getting ready for the day ahead before setting out to the diner across the road to meet the others for breakfast.

Because of the early hour the diner was all but empty with only two old truckers sat round the counter mumbling over slices of apple pie. Being served by a tired looking waitress whose hair was escaping from a messy bun clearly nearing the end of a long shift as her eyes travelled back to the large clock over the door every few minutes.

Taking a seat in an oversized, worn booth at the far corner of the room, a conscious decision on Rossi's part to stop from being overheard. The last thing they wanted to do was scare the locals with talk of gruesome murders over bacon and eggs.

The two placed their drinks orders and within minutes a cup of espresso was silently placed in front of Dave and a plain mug of coffee in front of Spencer. Before the waitress scuttled back to watching the clock. Rossi and Reid settled into light convocation waiting on their co-workers to arrive.

It was at this point that Reid's hand crept across the table reaching for the sugar pot that sat at the centre, only to immediately drop to the sweeteners next to it with a look and a raised eyebrow from Rossi.

After a couple of sips of coffee David decided to take the opportunity of catching the young doctor alone.

"So how are you feeling today?" He tried to make the inquiry lightly.

"A lot better, thank you." Spencer smiled, only a little forced.

"Good, glad to know your heads back in the game. You up for another round of Doctor Who tonight?" He asked jokingly.

"You bet" Spencer responded laughing.

The conversation was stopped there as the rest of the team started to enter the diner. Shuffling up to sit in the booth besides them, the team had clearly not slept well from their dishevelled appearance. Hotch and Morgan were the last to join them and from the conversation they were having they too had not slept well.

"I'm just saying we need better digs how can the FBI expect us to be sharp if we're running on three hours sleep because our hotel is shocking"

"Take it up with Strauss she's in charge of budget that dictates where we stay" Hotch responded still half asleep himself. Looking around at his team Spencer almost felt guilty for having such a good nights sleep.

"That explains it then, she's probably punishing us for some unknown reason, the ice queen strikes again" Morgan exclaimed causing Rossi and Spencer to scour into their mugs and the others to laugh drowsily.

The first round of coffee was downed before the menus had even hit the table and with that the team were able to start to process. It only took 10 minutes for the group to decide on their meals JJ, Emily and Morgan had gone for bacon and eggs, a staple diner breakfast in their line of work. Hotch had stuck with a round of toast and Rossi went with a bowl of porridge with honey and fruit. Not surprisingly Spencer had ordered the most sugar filled thing on the menu, being a stack of pancakes with syrup and a side of candied bacon. David laughed to himself when the food arrived, this taught him the valuable lesson to never go to the toilet before Spencer had ordered. Even the waitress looked sceptical as she placed the overflowing plate of food in front of the scrawny pipe cleaner of a lad.

The site of Reid sat in the shadow of his monstrous breakfast started a lively round of joking at the table. In which Rossi had the opportunity to snap a candid picture of Spencer laughing at something Morgan had said while attempting to cut into his pancake skyscraper for his first bite. Smiling to himself he sent the picture off to Erin before shutting his phone and starting his own breakfast.

After the normality of a family styled breakfast the FBI team reluctantly made their way back to the police station to start another day in the pursuit of the Las Vegas ripper as the media had dubbed them.

"Not very original is it?" Prentiss had scoffed when reading the name in the headline of her newspaper.

"Where are we on the geographic profile Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Nearly done just adding the new information from yesterday."

"Good, call me when you're done." Hotch ordered before matching out of the room with Prentiss.

JJ was already busy putting together a press conference to work damage control.

Rossi and Morgan had been sent out to interview a potential witness to the last body dump, and with Emily and Hotch off to go to the coroner's office. The usually cramped station was eerily quiet. With Sheriff Moore and most of the force out on the streets trying to keep the peace in the panicked community. Only a few uniformed officers were left quietly filling in paperwork and manning the tip line.

After putting the last pin in his map Reid sat back to take in his work. Once he had made a quick call to Hotch he set about going over the case files that littered the table, to ensure they didn't miss anything.

So busy in his work Spencer didn't notice the lack of interruptions until the silence was broken by his phone ringing.

"Alright my lovable boy wonder, boss man says you have some info for me, so hit me with that big old profiler brain of yours and let's see if we can pull a rabbit out of the hat." Garcia's voice sang happily.

Spencer smiled at his college's bubbly statements before reeling off the information from his geographic profile.

By the time all the new data was added they had narrowed their list of possible UNSUBs down to ten. By the point Reid said goodbye to Garcia he was filled with a newfound confidence of a speedy end to the case. Garcia seemed to have an infectious ability to make anyone smile, Spencer thought thinking about his friend.

He had just sat down after nipping to the coffee machine down the corridor to refill his mug when he was caught off guard by his phone was ringing again. For a moment he held it in his hand looking at it questioningly knowing the team were busy and not expecting Garcia to call back, it left very few options for who could be calling him.

"Hello?" He answered tentatively hoping to not be greeted by a doctor caring for his mother calling to inform him of yet another incident as was happening all too often.

"Spencer" The relieved and very familiar voice of Erin Strauss sighed. "I just wanted to call to find out how the case is going" It was a solid excuse she told herself regaining her commanding boss voice.

"I think Garcia and I might have just made a break though in the case; the others are out at the morgue or interviewing a witness, want to hear what we did?" Erin could hear the excitement in his voice, which had her saying yes to hearing all sorts of statistical data she struggled to wrap her head around before Spencer was done.

"And that's how we narrowed the suspected down from 200 to 10" She didn't have to be in the room to see the smile on his face.

"Well done, that's very impressive. You're making fast work of this case. Hopefully you'll get a speedy outcome to this whole afire. The office is dreadfully boring without the lot of you here." She admitted looking out of her office to the empty desks of the bullpen not an agent in sight.

"I have an idea, as soon as we're back, we could have another movie night, I could invite Rossi, did you know that he likes Doctor Who?"

"He may of mentioned it" She smiled glad to hear that Dave was indeed looking looking out for Spencer. Taking a moment to process the rest of what Spencer had just asked an internal debate was triggered, opening up to Spencer was something she was truly glad she had done but did she dare to take the chance again? David had always treated her like a person unafraid to address the woman behind the mask. This fact had her on edge, a criminal or disrespectful co-worker she could deal with but an actual human interaction she had far less experience in that lately. Taking a deep breath, she relented after reminding herself how her last leap of faith in that department had turned out "Why not invite him" she found herself saying before it was too late to change her mind.

"Great this is going to be amazing I might even dig out my old Doctor Who scarf." Reid babbled.

"On one condition" She added, stopping the young doctor in his tracks.

"While you're in Las Vegas make time to visit your mother. Before you but in, I know you're nervous and I know that she's had more bad days than good recently, but you'll regret it the minute you get back if you don't do this. She's your mother she deserves it and if it goes terribly then I'll be right here ready with a hug and a big bowl of popcorn on your return. Just give it a chance for your mother and for me, some people are worth getting hurt for." She knew she had him with that last line. Spencer loved his mother dearly however she was not always in complete control and for the last few months her illness seemed to be getting worse every other day Reid would get calls from her doctors to report a new outburst. Erin just hoped that she had done the right thing pushing Reid to visit. The idea that a visit from her son might just break Diana out of this downwards spiral came from a good place, but she was also well aware that this could back fire terribly and could hurt the young man she had come to care about, so she waited with baited breath for his response.

"You're right" He whispered, "I'll go visit her as soon as we have the UNSUB behind bars."

Letting out the breath she'd been holding she responded, "You know if I was there with you there would be nothing stopping me from going with you."

"I know" He admitted.

"Maybe think about taking Rossi in my place, helps put things in perspective if you have someone there looking out for you." She suggested.

"I'll think about it, still got to finish the case first." He stated seeing the team returning from their respective jobs.

"That's all I ask. Now I best let you get on. Call me when you have your UNSUB."

"Will do, see you when I get back for movie night." He added before putting the phone down. This last sentence did not go unnoticed by JJ, Emily and Morgan the first three agents to enter the room who all shared a look.

"Who was on the phone Spence?" JJ asked for the three of them.

"Ow no one" Spencer replied ducking his head to hide the slight red shade he was turning. He'd never been good at keeping secretes especially from his team and as such had developed a nasty habit of turning red whenever he tried to keep them. Unfortunately for him his three co-workers misunderstood this action completely.

"OOOW my man's got game." Morgan called.

"Who is she?" Prentiss asked while JJ congratulated him.

"No no its really not like that at all" Spencer stammered out.

"Then what is it like Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Just then Hotch and Rossi entered the office halting the interrogation of Reid's love life for the time being.

Rossi pulled up a seat next to Reid easing himself into the chair while moaning about his back, catching the sentences "I'm getting too old for this job" and "curse cheap hotel beds" muttered only half seriously, had all of the younger agents laughing under their breaths.

"Glad to see you youngsters find it funny" Dave called whilst ruffling Reid's hair in mock annoyance and still glaring at the others who stood on the other side of the room far away from his reach.

"Right back to the case" Hotch brought everyone back on task after only indulging in a sly smile at the antics round him. Spencer eagerly spread the news about their considerably smaller suspect field.

"Ow you and baby girl make one hell of a team" Morgan stated. "Any of the people on your short list match our witness's description, caucasian, male, late 30s, wavy black hair and about 6'2 in height."

"Hang on" Reid pulled open the files in front of him.

"Three, Ethan Willis, Collin Richards and Sam Anders"

"Okay now check to see if any of them are left handed" Emily added "The coroner thinks the wounds indicate a left handed individual using a downwards motion."

"Just one, Ethan Willis."

"Good job team lets call the sheriff and get our man" Hotch instructed.


	10. Chapter 10

An hour later and an unkempt Ethan Willis was placed in a cell in Las Vegas police station. By a particularly grumpy Sheriff nursing a newly formed black eye. The evidence of dried blood under his fingernails that match three of the victims and hairs on his clothing matching the last victim left the police in no doubt that he was the killer. The team stood watching Ethan in his cell as he paced murmuring to himself about failing Satan.

"You alright? Looks like he got you pretty bad" Morgan asked Moore, who had come to stand with them clutching his bruised head and ego. Concerned looks were exchanged from the rest of the team.

"I'll be fine" Moore responded. "He was so docile when we picked him up, should of known something was off, then in processing he just lost it started raving about Satan, took four of my men to pin him down so the Doc and CSIs could finish their jobs. I'm just glad its over" the battered sheriff stated tiredly "thank you all for coming, I don't know what would of happened if you lot hadn't come to help. So thanks" The last thanks was heartfelt and firmly directed at Spencer, giving the impression to the youngest FBI agent that Moore had worked out who he was and the sincerity of his thanks was both a thank you to the adult stood in front of him and an apology to the boy he once bullied. Unable to vocalise his response he could only nod his understanding, both pairs of eyes locked in a nonverbal conversation. Breaking apart when the rest of the team, unaware of the hidden conversation taking place, started to exit the room.

"I'm sorry for everything back then, I'm not the same jerk I was in school" Moore whispered before he ducked out of the room to check up on the other officers involved in the brawl. Reid stared at the doorway for a second, before following his team who were already down the corridor making their way to their work room.

Once back in the room they had commandeered Hotch let down his always stern leader persona to congratulate his team.

"Now, I've spoken with Strauss" He started.

"This can't be good, nothing good comes out of a summoning from the ice queen." Morgan whispered causing Spencer to bite his tong to hold back from defending the woman he respected. Rossi gave him a firm nod before turning his attention back to Hotch.

"And she has informed me that the jet is unavailable until tomorrow morning, seems no one was expecting such a speedy resolution. It will pick us up at 11am tomorrow after dropping C team off. So, until then, the time is yours to do with it as you please."

Spencer couldn't help the passing thought that this was Erin's way of ensuring that he had the time he needed to visit his mother. The ice queen that Morgan described would never do such a thing, but Spencer smiled to himself, he knew the real Erin Strauss and she would do it in a heart beat. He only wished he had the opportunity to repay the favour one of these days. A warm feeling bubbled in his chest knowing there was someone out there looking out for him, the little things that Erin did to show she cared, like checking he'd eaten at the end of a busy day or driving him to work when he's frantically running late as well as keeping her not so secret coffee machine stocked up with his favourite blend. So many little thinks throughout the day that all added up to the same relation, is this what it feels like to have a mother? He questioned himself, not to discredit his mother who he loved more than any other but thanks to her illness their relationship for as long as he can remember was turned on its head with him firmly being the one that would have to care for her. Thinking back to the most basic definition: a female caregiver that offers safety and support nurturing and developing their young. Erin fit the description perfectly. Right down to the post it notes of inspirational quotes she would leave in his bag for him to find during tougher cases. The warm feeling spread round his body at this, he was not alone anymore, not when it mattered.

"You're kidding!" Morgan exclaimed in shock breaking out of his pondering, just like that the Spencer became aware of the bustling room of excited agents .

"A paid day to sight see round Las Vegas, finally a job perc I can get onboard with" Prentiss laughed.

"What happened to refusing to stay another night in that hotel Morgan" JJ asked pointing out Morgan's breakfast rant.

"Who said anything about sleeping in that God awful bed tonight, I'm going clubbing" Morgan winked. "Quick lets get out of here before she calls to say she's changed her mind" Morgan joked grabbing his coat and standing up, when Hotch's phone buzzed with a message. "Who wants to check out the main drag?" Morgan asked.

"Sure" Emily called.

"Why not" JJ added.

After checking his phone to see a picture of Jack baking at home and a few minutes of nagging Hotch caved and offered to join them after calling home to check on his son. Leaving just Reid and Rossi.

"What about you Pretty boy? It's about time we got you out from behind a book, on your home turf too." He called in what he thought was a persuasive enough tone coupled with the pleading looks from Emily and JJ who flanked him on either side he was almost positive the kid would relent. So, his answer had him taken aback.

"Not today, there's something I have to do first, I'll see you all tomorrow" He stated with such determination whilst marching out of the room that no one dare questioned him.

"How about you Rossi?" Morgan asked trying to catch the older man already following Reid out of the office.

"I'll catch you all tomorrow" He shouted over his shoulder not bothering to wait for a response. now only a few steps behind Reid. If he were to look back he would have been confronted with the confused faces of his three co-workers.

"What is going on with them?" Prentiss asked perplexed.

"First Reid acting all odd and then Rossi, somethings off" JJ stated.

"Yeah Rossi never misses an outing, especially when there'll be alcohol involved. Hotch do you know anything about this?" Morgan asked brows raised to the heavens, but only received a hand wave in response as Hotch was already on the phone greeting his son.

* * *

"Hey, Reid wait up." Rossi hollered catching Reid's attention. The man in question paused next to the doors of the police station ready to make a speedy escape. Spencer was in two minds on whether to listen to Erin's wise words and take Rossi with him to visit his mum or not. The older agent, just like the rest of the team knew about his mum's situation but to see her in person on a bad day was something else entirely. Something none of his team had witnessed. In the time it took David to make it to his position Spencer had come to a decision feeling the time was right to open up, just a little bit more to someone he now considered family.

"Want a lift to wherever you're off to in such a hurry?" Rossi asked car keys in hand.

"Yes please, that is if you don't want to go out with the others."

"And lose all my money in the first casino, I don't think so, I'd much prefer to spend the day wherever you're off to, so?..."

"I'm going to visit my mother if you still want to come" Spencer expected this to put off the other man.

"Have the opportunity to meet the woman that made you the exceptional genius you are today, you bet I'm in." Rossi stated while lightly placing his arm around the younger man's shoulder to give it a supportive squeeze, Spencer looked up happily shocked at the response. With that the two walked out to the car. Leaving three suspicious co-workers behind them.

The drive over to the sanatorium was filled with jolly music blasting out of the radio, in start contrast with the nervously loud breathing of Spencer who instead of looking where they were going fiddled with his phone updating Erin on what he was about to do, only speaking when he was asked for directions.

"Here we are" Rossi stated as he pulled into a space near the double doors into the sanatorium. Noticing his passenger's nervous demeanour Rossi add, "You know we could always go meet the others instead if you'd rather"

Just then Spencer phone buzzed to life with a response from Erin. After reading it a small smile formed on Reid's lips, his shoulder squared, and he firmly found his voice. "No this is something I have to do" Hopping out of the car. Rossi mumbled to himself "That woman could do miracles" he smiled knowing only one person that would have that kind of effect on the young doctor. His curiosity was now peaked wondering what precisely Erin had put in her response that had boosted the sweater vest wearing man who was now striding towards the entrance without a hesitation.

"You coming Reid called as he stood holding open the door into the building" Dave shook his head out of his ponderings, accepting the fact that there was something that he would never know. He locked the car and walked over to the doors where Spencer was waiting for his support.

* * *

Meanwhile at a nearby bar. Hotch had ducked out to take a call from Beth leaving Morgan, Emily and JJ sat huddled round a table plotting over their third round of drinks.

"We should just ask him" Emily pointed out while suspiciously eyeing up the bright coloured cocktails that Derek had brought back from the bar for them.

"Ow yeah so he can clam up again about it like earlier, no we need to get inventive." Morgan countered, taking a big swig of his cocktail. "If Reid's seeing someone then it is our duty as his friends to check them out to make sure that he's safe." Come on JJ you've got to agree.

"Well when you put it that way, danger does seem to follow Spence, so some light digging just to make sure he's safe doesn't seem too bad." JJ fumbled over her words sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than the other two agents.

Morgan then moved his focus back to Prentiss. "Come on Em, this is about keeping our little bro safe, for all we know this new love interest may be an UNSUB looking to lure him in."

"Okay, okay we'll look into it just to ensure he's safe" Emily relented after counting in her head all the dangerous situations Spencer had gotten himself into in the last few years.

"So where do we start?" JJ asked directing her question mostly to Morgan who had become the unofficial leader of their undercover operation into Spencer's personal life.

Morgan answered by pulling out his phone. "I think its about time we get baby girl involved, Reids obviously snuck off somewhere and I bet it's to go see his secrete plus one. We'll get her to track his phone to where this person lives. Do a bit of background checks on who lives at the address and hey presto we know everything we need to know without leaving the comfort of the bar."

"Sounds like my kind of plan" Emily responded, plucking off the little cocktail umbrella that came in her drink and eating the cherry stuck to it.

"Hi baby girl its me, I need you to do me a favour" JJ and Emily leaned in close to try and hear what they knew was about to come. "Could you track Reid's phone for me… no no there's no problem. What I'm about to tell you has to stay within the family okay so no shouting it out so half the FBI building can hear you. We think Reid's snuck off to meet a secrete girlfriend. The shouts coming out of the phone were clear to hear. Causing Morgan to remove the phone from his ear and Emily and JJ to lean back in their seats laughing. "Pen calm down we need your help you can integrate him later right now we need you to help find out as much as you can on whoever this is." After a couple of moment, presumably enough time for Penelope to gather herself, loud clicking of a keyboard could be heard.

"She got him" Morgan relayed to the women excitedly before his face dropped.

"Okay well thanks for finding him Pen" With that he hung up. JJ and Emily more eager than ever after seeing his reaction jumped with questions.

"So what happened?"

"Where is he?"

"Is he safe?"

"What's wrong?"

The questions were coming so fast that Derek wasn't sure who said what. Holding his hands up to silence the barrage of questions he started to respond.

"She was able to track his phone to the Las Vegas sanatorium"

"So, let me get this straight" Prentiss starts "we tracked his phone not to find him meeting up with a secrete girlfriend but to visit his mother" She laughed "Your detective instincts were a bit off on that one weren't they Morgan.

JJ couldn't help but let out a laugh at that maybe it was the ridiculousness of the situation or maybe the strong cocktail half empty before her was the cause of the humour. All that she knew is that once she'd started laughing it was very hard to stop.

"All right, all right laugh it up you two. I may have been wrong this time, but we all agreed that somethings off with Spencer and its been going on a while he's different, right?" Morgan asked the girls who both nodded. "And we all heard the phone call today. So maybe the girlfriend on the phone today isn't from Las Vegas but someone from Quantico and the movie night is tomorrow night when we get back to Quantico."

"Nice recovery, we'll make an FBI agent of you yet" Emily sang.

"Yes, not half bad and we can get Penelope to track the call from earlier today to Spencer's phone.

Morgan checked his watch. "Its getting late over there, we should probably let baby girl go home and sleep. Now we know Reid's not in immediate danger I suppose we can let loose for tonight and pick this up tomorrow."

Emily raised her glass toasting "To being the best big sibling that nobody asked for" two more glasses were clunked next to hers. As Hotch walked back into the bar and over to the group, tie and jacket gone and a beer in hand. "So, what are we drinking to?" Hotch asked noticing the raised glasses.

"To family" JJ replied smiling as Hotch add his glass into the huddle.

* * *

While signing in and applying their visitors badges to gain entry into the sanatorium a booming voice called stopping the FBI agents in their tracks.

"Spencer Reid, you are a sight for sore eyes"

"Dr Jones" Spencer greeted upon recognising the silvered haired doctor appearing from the crowed. Doctor Jones was a friendly looking older man with kind brown eyes and a creased face that betrayed his years. He wore a long white medical jacked with many pens sticking out from the pockets and a watch clipped onto his right lapel all trademarks of a busy Doctor. Rossi noted with profilers accuracy.

"It is good to see you my boy, you've been away far too long. If I'd of known you were coming I would of picked you up from the airport myself, not often we get a visit from the FBI's finest." Doctor Jones spoke in a warm tone. Clearly the Doctor knew Reid very well Rossi noted.

"That's not necessary Dr Jones I was already in town on a case and thought I'd pop over" It was at this point that Spencer remembered Rossi stood patiently beside him. "Agent David Rossi I'd like you to meet Doctor Jones. Doctor Jones has been caring for my mother for seven years, three months and seventeen days now" "Doctor Jones this is Agent David Rossi, a coworker and fried from the BAU." Spencer knew that he didn't have to explain what the BAU meant to Doctor Jones thanks to his mothers proud nature all information about her son was shared with the certain trusted members of the staff.

The two men stood forward to shake each others hands.

"Nice to meet you, please call me Dave"

"Only if you call me Ted, I've been trying for years to get this one" His head jerked in Spencer's direction "to drop the formality with no luck." The two men laughed, after a few minutes if small talk Ted's expression became serious.

"Although I'm over the moon that you've come to visit and brought a friend two, I must warn you, you're mother hasn't had the best day. She became violent towards a new staff member she believed was working with the government to spy on her, during this episode she ripped things off of her walls and shelves of her room. When asked why she was doing this she said she needed to find the bugs that were listening to her. At this point we had to give her a mild sedative for her own safety. Its been a couple of hours now so I can go check on her to see if she's up for a visit if you still want to see her?

Spencer gulped, the confidence draining from him with the likelihood that he would be confronted not by the mother he remembered from his childhood but by the shell of the woman that schizophrenia has left behind. He looked at David for guidance.

"Up to you kid, the offers still there we can go meet the others and come back tomorrow or we can go in, whatever you want to do." Rossi stated not wanting to push Spencer one way or the other.

Spencer's hand, that was still stuffed into his pocked clutched onto his phone like a lifeline to Erin and her motherly words of encouragement giving him the nudge he needed.

"No I'd still like to see her if that's okay with you?" The question was indicated to Doctor Jones.

"Of course its okay with me, I'll just go make sure she's up to having visitors, why don't you go wait in my office, you know the way Spencer and I'll come get you with news either way. Make yourselves at home, the coffee makers on the side and there's an extra large bag of sugar in the draw underneath it." The Doctor smiled before the three men parted ways unsure what the next few hours would bring.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review to let me know what you think. This ones a slightly longer chapter, lets call it a birthday miracle.**


	11. Chapter 11

Doctor Jones re-entered just as Rossi had concluded his third epic story of the early days of the BAU so fantastical Spencer was beginning to think that the older man was making it up as he went along. Casting Spencer a coy smile as if daring him to call his bluff as he wrapped up his tail upon seeing the doctor.

"Well good news" Jones announced clapping his hands "your mother is feeling a lot better and has agreed to see you. I'll take you to her. Now David you are free to wait here or…"

"He's coming with me" Reid cut in shocking himself by his sudden outburst. Rossi's only response was to clap him approvingly on the back as be made to follow Jones who did not seem to mind the interruption.

"Well with that settled let's get go then"

And so, the three marched out of the room and down several bustling corridors until they reached a quiet corner where multiple rooms led off from one large living area where several residents and staff mulled about their business in quiet reverence.

Jones stopped at a door furthest from the living area, knocked once and turned to the two FBI agents behind him.

"I've got to get on with my rounds now, but I'll be in the area if you need me" With that he excused himself starting to potter round the room checking in with the residents dotted around.

Rossi regarded Spencer for a second before reaching out to straighten his jumper and ruffling his hair. They shared a look before Rossi's gruff exterior walls were put up again.

"Right then, in you get I'll be right here waiting for you, if you need me just call." He added seriously.

Reid nodded turning to the door and slowly pushed it open to reveal a dimly lit bedroom, its only sources of elimination being several small reading lights that shone from around an oversized wingback stair. Where his mother perched surrounded by discarded books. The wreckage from her earlier incident had been stacked up in little piles under the shelves ready to be replaced, pictures hung slightly askew on the walls and the heavy curtains over the windows held rips, sometimes being a profiler was a curse as he noticed the all too familiar signs of a room that had recently experienced one of his mother's blow out sessions that had been hastily cleaned away.

He gently pushed the door to and turned back to his mother. The woman in question sat staring unseen into her book refusing to look at the newcomer. Reid let out a soft cough trying not to startle his mom. Her head whipped around like an anaconda ready to strike, eyes narrowed at the sight of Spencer pinning him with her signature stern look.

"Who are you?" She whispered dangerously.

He didn't let the flood of emotions that washed over him settle on his face. The only sign of his internal conflict was the crackle of his voice as he answered her question.

"It's-, It's me mother, its Spencer" He stumbled over his words.

She lent forwards at this, forgotten book slipping to the floor. "No, my Spencer is but a babe" She stated matter of factly.

"No mom its me" He stepped forwards into the light of the lamps, "Look at my face" he reached out to grasp her hands in his pulling them up to his face "hear my voice" He breathed "Do you not recognise me?" He dared to ask. Diana cocked her head to the side taking him in. Then as if a switch had been flicked a familiar flame appeared in her eyes, her body relaxed, and a thin smile pulled at her lips.

"Spencer" she called out in glee wrapping him in her arms. A sob of relief escaped his mouth as he buried his face in her warmth. After several moments of clinging to each other they broke apart just enough to gaze into the others face.

"Look at you" She called whilst wiping away his tears, "All skin and bones" In spite of himself he laughed whole heartedly, just refraining himself from letting out a whine at his mother's fussing.

"What have I told you about eating and that hair" She exclaimed "You are well overdue for a haircut, don't make me have to write to Gideon"

An awkward silence hung in the air for several beats after this.

"Mom Gideon left remember I told you in my letters, did you read them.?" Slowly she nodded.

"Yes, yes I remember but if he has swanned off into the sunset" voice dripping with anger "then who is looking out for you?, when you took this job that man promised me he would be there for you in my place. And then he goes and abandons you to those wolves" Spencer cut in before his mother could slip into another rant about the government.

"That's not how it went mom and I'm not alone I have Erin now she looks out for me and David too. So you don't need to worry about me."

"It my job sweetheart no matter how old you get I'll still worry."

"If it will help to put your mind at rest Dave has come here with me, he's waiting outside if you want to meet him."

She shifted in her seat regaining lost energy eager to measure up whoever waited beyond her door.

"Be nice" Reid added as he saw his mother's reaction.

"Always" She smiled as he ducked out of the room.

Stepping out into the hall Spencer's eye spotted Rossi leaning against the wall staring down at his phone in amusement.

"What's so funny?" he asked on approach.

"Just Hotch updating me on the drunken antics of the rest of our team. Apparently, they've had no luck at the casino so Morgan's dragged them all into the nearest bar." He slipped the phone into his pocket and regarded the younger man. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, really good actually. She wants to meet you if you want?"

"Of course," He replied pushing off from the wall.

"Thank you" Spencer whispered. They shared a quick smile before turning back to the door "Don't want to keep her waiting, Do we?"

Upon re-entering the room Reid noted that his mother had vacated her seat in favour of sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Please" She spoke, directing Rossi to sit in her chair.

She turned to Spencer now "Sweetheart, would you mind nipping out and grabbing me a cup of tea? Its been a very long day and I could do with one of your special cups of tea you used to make me." She asked smiling innocently up at her son.

Who opened his mouth to protest knowing full well what his mother was up to.

"Go on Reid, we'll be fine here" Rossi responded for him.

"Well if you're both sure" He trailed off looking from one to the other.

"I'll be back with the tea then" He spoke nervously, fixing David with one last questioning look that was waved off by the older agent.

As soon as Spencer's footsteps faded away Diana lost her gentle façade. Revealing what Rossi could only liken to a mother bear eyeing up a potential threat to her cub. David thanked his many years interviewing serial killers to prepare himself for the verbal lashing that was clearly about to take place.

"Mr Rossi isn't it?" She asked in a voice that made it all too clear that she knew exactly who he was. He didn't let this unnerve him, clearly this was a game, a test of sorts. One that he intended to pass so he sat calmly in his seat and smiled at his quizmaster.

"Yes, that's right but please call me David" She nodded at this.

"Well David I have a simple question for you, I'm sure you can clear it up in no time." A smirk of a smile grew on her face telling David that whatever she said next would not be simple or easy to clear up. Her wicked intellect would allow for no less.

"Why on god's green earth would I entrust my brilliant boy to a virtual stranger such as yourself." Her poisonous words cut deep.

"You're right" He sighed "You don't know me, and you have no reason to trust me. But I'm here to try and change that. I recognise that Spencer is an exceptional young man and all I'm asking is to be part of his life, I'm not trying to take him away from you." He tried to convey as much emotion into the last few words as possible.

"A touching sentiment if I'd not heard it all before, you FBI people are all the same" She scoffed "Gideon came to me before my boy had even left college, talking about his mind and his abilities. Practically drooling as if he was talking about buying one of those new computer things rather than a human being." She rained in her anger to continue "But I let him go because that is what Spencer wanted. And sure enough he got hurt because of it. So, Mr Rossi what makes you different?"

The words skating, thin and ice crossed Rossi's mind as he regarded the mother before him.

"What Gideon did was wrong, if I was around back then I would have thumped him one, might of knocked some sense into the old coot." Diana tipped her head at this; David took this as a good sign so continued. "I give you my word that I will never walk out. The team is my family, Spencer is family. Not because of his intellect but because of who he is, the kind-hearted socially awkward young man who douses his coffee with more sugar than anyone should consume in one sitting and enjoys above all else a night in with takeout watching Doctor who with friends. I know I speak for myself and Erin when I say that we will never turn our backs on the kid. If he wants us in his life, we'll be there with bells and whistles on."

This seemed to be the right answer as Diana smiled, clapped her hands once and exclaimed in a joyful tone "I knew you were different but if you ever hurt my baby I will scratch your eyes out with my bare hands." Before opening her arms to gesture for a hug. A relieved Rossi weighed up the likelihood of this action being a trap before stepping closer. If she wanted to physically hurt him, she would have done it by now he thought as he embraced her for a short hug. When he pulled back Diana's voice was already moving on to the next topic.

"Tell me about this Erin, Spencer has mentioned her a lot in his letters."

Where to start David pondered "Erin is the section chief for the BAU, Reid and her are close ever since April the two have been inseparable when not on a case. She's the only one that can get him eating three square meals a day and can draw him into a conversation on just about anything." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone finding one of the few pictures of a smiling Erin to show Diana. Who stared at it intensely for several minutes.

"And you say that she is good for Spencer?" She finally asked in a timider tone than he thought possible.

"They are good for each other" He admitted.

After another few seconds processing this information Diana smiled in a way that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Then I'm glad that he has the both of you with him in my place." She added solemnly. "It truly is a comfort to know that he has people keeping him on the straight and narrow."

Rossi opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by light footsteps making their way towards the door. Revealing Reid grasping a steaming mug of tea that was quickly passed to Diana, who smiled up gratefully at her son.

"Is everything okay?" Spencer asked the pair.

"Just fine honey now come sit down next to me" She patted the spot on the bed next to her "And tell me everything you've been getting up to. I want to know everything you haven't been putting in your letters."

"I'll leave you to catch up" Rossi made to get up but was stopped before he could even make it to his feet.

"Nonsense, David I need you here to make sure this one is telling me the truth." Spencer rolled his eyes at his mother's words.

For the next couple of hours Spencer, Diana and David sat round telling one story after another with them quickly focusing in on the topic of embarrassing stories about Spencer. Which had the man in question blushing tomato red by the end of the first story. A knock at the door brought the gathering to an end.

"Sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news but I'm going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave now, it's well past visiting hours. And Diana needs to take her evening meds" Doctor Jones stated apologetically.

"We understand" Spencer smiled showing there were no hard feelings.

"Go on get yourselves out of here, you've wasted one day listening to this old lady talk, no point wasting anymore time." She joked.

"Mom you're not old" Spencer reassured as he hugged her.

"Still young enough to come kick your but if I find out you've been skipping meals again, got it?" She asked whilst holding him close.

"Got it" He whispered back.

"Love you Mom"

"I love you two son, don't ever forget that" She released her hold on him. "You just keep listening to David and this Erin woman, okay? It warms my old heart to know that you're surrounded by people that love you just as much as me." She smiled touching Spencer's cheek before pushing his arm up.

"Now off you two go before they decide to keep you here." She looked between her son and David Rossi.

"Okay we're going" Spencer laughed causing David and Doctor Jones to laugh too. The pair had just made it to the door when Diana delivered her final call.

"Ow and David, don't forget what we spoke about earlier." Her tone again serious.

Rossi nodded his understanding "Thank you for having us Mrs Reid it's been a pleasure and rest assured I meant every word." He reassured before leaving the room, passing a confused Spencer.

"Let me escort you out" Doctor Jones offered leading them out the way they came.

"What was all that about?" Spencer asked as soon as they were out of sight of his mother.

"Trust me kid you don't want to know" He smirked.

* * *

Once again read and review. Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Reid had managed to contain himself until he reached the quiet of their car once safely buckled in his calm facade broke. Eye's sparkling and grinning broadly he turned to Rossi who laughed wholeheartedly at his expression causing them both to descend into giggles the tension of the previous car ride dissolving into the laughter. With both men gasping for air in between wheezes Rossi started the car.

"All that silent brooding for nothing aya, let this be a lesson to you to stop overthinking things" The older agent advised in a moment of clarity between the relieved laughter. "Now I think we deserve some proper food, if I'm not mistaken you've not ate anything since that sugar filled monstrosity you called breakfast. So me and you are going to a nice restaurant, my treat, and you are ordering something vaguely healthy for my sake if nothing else."

"I'm not the only one who hasn't eaten since breakfast" Reid countered "was it Mom or Erin who got to you?" He accused light heartedly knowing that talk of eating vegetables was not the Rossi he knew.

"Both, which is why I know it's a good idea. So let's listen to their wise words and get some greens in us"

"Fine" Reid relented "If you can bear a plate of greens so can I"

"Good, we'll be healthy and hungry together" He joked noticing Spencer pulling out his phone.

"I'll update Erin on the good news and the fact that we both reluctantly agree to eating one healthy meal on this trip."

"You do that, waylay her worries about the visit and make sure to mention that you are healthy and in good spirts, I get the feeling she's one late phone call away from flying over here herself to check your still in one piece"

"I'm on it" He reassured as he made the call, only ringing for a couple of seconds before being picked up.

"How did the visit go?" Was the answer, taken aback by the sudden question Spencer fired back one of his own.

"How could you possibly know it was me calling?"

"Besides from the fact that there are very few people who have my person number and even less who would dare call me out of work hours, the caller id kind of gave it away." She added with a smile in her voice causing Reid to blush embarrassed.

"Ow, yes, sorry forgot about that I guess I'm a little distracted right now"

"Good or bad distracted?" Erin asked bringing their conversation back on track.

"Good definitely good. She was herself, we talked for ages she even spoke to Dave"

"Why'd you make that sound like such a big deal? I'm not that scary" The man in question muttered from his seat. Reid only spared him a glance before going back to his conversation.

"That's wonderful news, I've been worrying all day about it" She admitted.

"Same, Dave thinks we worry to much" He added smiling over at the driver.

"That is not what I said Erin" He shouted over in the direction of the phone.

"Is that so?" Strauss responded in a mock serious tone. "Well I'll be having words with SSA Rossi when you both get back."

"I'll pass on the message" Spencer answered grinning over at Dave still protesting.

"Don't believe a word of it Erin"

"We're just on the way to get something healthy to eat" Spencer changed the subject.

"Spencer I only get sugar Reid and David I only consume carbs Rossi eating healthy that will be the day" She laughed.

"Hey!" Both men protested as they listened to her giggling down the phone.

"You get one healthy meal per trip, that's the offer" Reid informed her.

"It's a start" She responded.

Again both man made loud sounds of protest causing the woman over the phone to laugh.

"We try and do something nice and this is the response we get, what do you think Kid about ditching the healthy idea and going back to the diner across from the hotel?" Dave joked.

"Don't you dare!" Erin cut in from the phone.

"Fine, fine we'll do it your way and be miserable, for one meal" Spencer relented.

"Thank you and I want photographic proof of this healthy meal"

"Don't you trust us?" Spencer asked innocently.

"You yes, but not with the corruptible David Rossi there to guide you into the darkness." Erin stated.

"Thanks" Rossi sarcastically called pulling into a space at a local restaurant.

"Right we've got to go we're here at the restaurant and yes I'll send some pictures latter. See you soon, bye." After hearing her goodbyes, he cut off the call.

"She thinks I'm the bad influence" Rossi stated in disbelief clutching his chest in mock hurt, causing them to once again fall into a spiral of laughter.

"Let's get this over with" Dave finally breathed.

"Fine, just this once for Erin" Reid agreed climbing out of the car.

After reluctantly ordering two house salads and a couple of iced teas that were quickly photographed and sent to Erin, the pair still giddy eagerly recounted parts of their conversations with Mrs Reid. Her sharp tong and quick wit easily ensured some very quotable moments for the pair to relive. Finishing off the night they again both chose the fruit salad hungrily scraping at their bowls in an effort to obtain every last particle of food.

"We did it" Reid stated all too proud of this small accomplishment.

"That we did, even if it hasn't registered with my stomach yet. What I would give for a big slice of home cooked lasagne right now" Rossi's voice took on a dreamy tone.

Just on que Reid's stomach churned groaning loudly. "Or a big stack of freshly made glazed donuts" He added.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before we start ordering half the menu and incur the raff of Erin Strauss." Rossi advised a tactical withdrawal seeming the best option. He reached into his wallet pulling out a wad of bills placing a few down on the table and looked up to see a gaping Spencer. "Book deals is where the moneys at, write a couple of best sellers and you'll be set for life." He joked as a way of an explanation for the princely sum that filled his wallet. The younger man nodded forgetting how truly wealthy David was.

The car ride back to the hotel was short both men tired after a long day looking forward to their beds they travelled in peaceful silence. Until they reached the car park of the hotel.

"Is that Hotch?" Reid asked pointing at the back of a man climbing out of a taxi in a very familiar suit.

"Looks like it to me, Lets go see" Rossi agreed jumping out of the car to catch the man before they lost him inside the hotel, Reid only a couple of steps behind.

"Hotch" Rossi called when they were a couple of steps behind. The man stopped and turned towards them.

He greeted them with a rare smile "You two are out late" He stated.

"We could say the same about you, finally had your fill of partying with the youngsters?" Rossi laughed.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on them who knows what they might get up to if left to their own devises with unlimited alcohol, I dread to think." Hotch explained guiding the group inside.

"So how come you've left your post?" Rossi inquired.

"Even the most dedicated need sleep, I'm not as young as I used to be." He grumbled "And anyway I have their word that they'll hit one last bar before heading back themselves. There's only so much damage the three of them can do in such a short time."

"Don't count on it aya" Dave joked causing Reid to let out a laugh as they boarded the elevator to their floor.

The group parted ways at Spencer and Dave's door wishing the other agent a restful night they waved Hotch off down the corridor to his room before settling down for their own quiet night. Both falling asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow no longer filled with worry.

* * *

The next morning Spencer and Dave woke leisurely revelling in the fact that they didn't have a pressing case to run off to. Both had long showers a luxury greatly enjoyed, so much so that Reid was sure he could hear Rossi enthusiastically singing a couple of bars from la boheme over the trickling of the shower.

While Spencer took his turn in the bathroom Dave's phone buzzed to life on his bedside table. Curiously he checked it.

"Hey Spencer" He called waiting for Reid to acknowledge him.

"Yes?" A voice called from the bathroom.

"How do you feel about meeting Hotch for some Breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me as long as we're not eating healthy anymore" Reid countered.

"Not on your life we're not" Rossi confirmed.

"Good" Reid grinned.

"I'll tell Hotch we'll meet him in the diner when we're both ready" Dave explained.

"Okay" Reid agreed ducking back into the bathroom to get ready.

Twenty minutes later found Reid, Rossi and Hotch sat in a diner booth waiting on a round of coffee chatting away.

"So what time did Morgan sneak back into your room then?" Rossi asked smiling knowingly.

"3:30am" Hotch grumbled glaring at the memory "And there was very little sneaking done. Practically fell into the room, made such a racket I'm surprise half the hotel didn't wake up. Certainly not the one more club I was promised" Spencer didn't envy the others when they finally roused, Hotch looked downright murderous. Thankfully their boss' brooding was stopped by a mug of coffee being placed down in front of each of them by their cheerful waitress.

"We're gonna need another round of the good stuff for this one here asap" Rossi pointed to a still bleary eyed Hotch.

"Right away" She agreed walking back to the counter to retrieve a fresh mug, placing it down next to Hotch's original.

"Thank you" He acknowledged before starting to drink slowly coming back to life with the aid of multiple coffees and two rounds of toast.

Now in a much better mood conversation turned more jovial in nature. Spencer was convinced that Rossi had a bank of embarrassing stories on just about everyone as he pulled tale after tale about a younger Hotch until he was stopped with a very detailed threat of unemployment. This had Spencer smirking into his coffee enjoying seeing the two older agents playing around.

After a plate of bacon and eggs, two more rounds of toast and more coffee than anyone round the table would admit to. The trio were ready to head out and with no sign of the rest of their team and Hotch checking his watch every few minutes Rossi decided to put his friend out of his misery.

"We've given them as long as we can"

"You're right" Hotch sighed standing up. "I'll go wake them, we'll take the SUVs straight to the airport, with any luck we should make it without incurring Strauss' raff for being late."

Reid scowled hiding his face by standing to put on his coat.

"How about we help you speed things along a little?" Rossi asked wrapping an arm around Reid's shoulders and smiling devilishly. Hotch cocked a questioning eyebrow towards the pair. Spencer also turned a quizzical look towards the silver haired agent wondering what he had been signed up for.

"You get them to bring the car's around and we'll" He lightly squeezed Reid's shoulder "go wake the guys" Hotch took a moment to take in Dave's mischievous smile on instinct he opened his mouth to stop his old friend before shutting it again remembering the disrupted nights sleep he had been put through. He lifted his hand up in a defeated motion, "You know what, go for it, they had their fun last night only fair you have yours now." With his blessing given as well as the room keys to their teammates rooms the three men now all smiling left for the hotel. Parting ways in the lobby with Hotch striding over to reception to start checking out procedures. Spencer turned to Dave as they waited for the elevator.

"So how do you want to wake them?" He asked with youthful glee.

"Ow I defer to your pranking capabilities, If I remember correctly you have quite the knack for it."

"I might have one or two ideas" He admitted as they stepped into the lift.

"I'm all ears" Rossi laughed enjoying seeing a devilish glint in the young man's eyes. And so the rest of the elevator ride was spent with Reid explaining his idea of the prank they were about to pull. They stopped off to their room to grab their go bags as well as a few props they needed.

Picking up the large decorative bowl that had been shoved to the corner of Dave's bedside table on arrival. Spencer filled it with cold water from the bathroom before topping it up with ice from the mini bar and handed it to Dave to carry, happily letting Reid take the lead.

The pranksters then walked down the corridor to the room Morgan shared with Hotch. Using their gifted keys they let themselves in. Tiptoeing to the bed closest to the door where a sprawled out Morgan slept face down, covers wrapped round his ankles and last nights clothes still on. It was a laughable sight. Spencer zoned in on the headphones that still covered Derek's ears. Morgan's habit of falling asleep with headphones in was about to cause him a nasty shock. Scrolling through his playlist Spencer picked out a song setting the phone to full volume he stepped back giving Dave the nod he pressed play.

The thunderous sound of the song escaping the earphones had Morgan bolting awake. Only to jump right into the path of a bowl of ice cold water. More than a few obscene words were fired from his startled awake mouth as he tried to run after his giggling assailants only to fall face first courtesy of the tangled blankets round his legs.

"We leave in fifteen minutes be packed and ready to go in the lobby by then" Rossi called over his shoulder as they ran from the room.

Making it to the corridor both roared with laughter. Leaning on the walls for support.

Rossi looked over at Reid, eyes watered with tears of joy. "Did you see his face?" He spluttered sounding twenty years younger. "I've been out of the pranking game too long" he added wistfully. "Used to drive the old team crazy with my pranks, especially Gideon too strait laced for my liking making him the perfect target. Ow the pranks I used to conjure up just to see if I could break through that delicate facade he always put up. Never did though. No matter what I through at him he just stood there stone faced drove me up the wall" He chuckled. "If only I had your brains on the job. Hey we make a good pranking team. Shall we move onto JJ and Emily's room?"

Before Reid had a chance to reply a voice from behind them stopped them in their tracks.

"Don't bother" Emily croaked head popping out from her room next to Morgan's. "We're awake, no one can sleep through whatever you just did to Morgan." She peered out bleary eyed, a main of hair spiking out at every angle and smeared make up coating her face, with a look that defied anyone to mess with her.

"Okay, be ready to go in fifteen minutes in the lobby" Rossi reminded, from the scurrying around that could be herd coming from their room JJ was already getting ready. With a grumble of acknowledgement Emily shut her door.

"Our work here is done" Spencer stated with a smirk a trait Rossi recognised as being picked up from him. Unexpectedly he felt a prang of pride that the kid had picked up one of his traits even if it was such a small thing it meant the world to him. Smirking in much the same way both agents returned to the lobby to update their boss on what had just transpired. Hotch briefly shared in their smirk as he heard how his revenge for the night before played out before returning to his boss mode as at exactly fourteen minutes into their thirteen minute deadline the rest of their team stumbled into the lobby. Led by a particularly grumpy Morgan.

"If I wasn't so worried about whatever's happening with Reid I'd be starting a prank war the likes the BAU has never seen before" Morgan grumbled to JJ and Emily out of earshot of the others.

"Sure, sure, you're just upset that they pulled one over on you" Emily pointed out.

"You should be thanking me, who knows what they had planned for you if I didn't selflessly warn you in time."

"Yes give thanks for the girly scream that woke most of the hotel up." Emily added dramatically causing JJ who was hiding behind a giant pair of sunglasses to let out a sound reminiscent of a laugh. The whispered argument was stopped as they stepped up to Rossi, Hotch and Reid.

"Morning sleeping beauties" Rossi couldn't help but add earning groans and scowls.

"Now if you'd please" Hotch motioned outside to the waiting cars. "Let's not keep the plane waiting"

"Fine" Morgan relented stumbling to the cars "But mark these words Reid, this isn't over" He added whispering as he walked past the other agent.

Spencer only smiled at that, younger him would be cowering at these words afraid of whatever his friend had planned but those days where gone. Now he stood proud unafraid knowing he had the confidence in himself and the right people around him to handle whatever might be coming his way.

Embracing his newfound confidents Spencer walked onto the plane, pulling up to sit at a table next to Rossi and opposite Hotch. Within minutes a game of poker was started that absorbed the table while JJ, Emily and Morgan slumbered. Recovering from their night of partying.

Other than sporadic snores and cheers coming from the poker table when a particularly good game came to an end the plane ride was uneventful.

A rough landing caused the sleeping members of their team to bolt awake having slept through the worst of their hangovers.

"You are free to depart at your leisure" The captain stated once they had come to a complete stop.

"Its good to be home" Emily breathed in the air as she stepped off the plane followed by the rest of the team.

They silently climbed into the waiting cars to take them back to the BAU a routine they were all well used to.

Erin greeted the team as they entered the bullpen causing a lot of nervous looks.

"I just wanted to say well done on wrapping up your case" She congratulated them before catching herself, she smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in her clothes before turning stern once more as the team still stared at her open mouthed. "Right, well get out of here then" She ordered before retreating into her office.

"What was that?" JJ asked.

"Strauss being nice, she must have some altera motive" Emily Whispered.

"Or she might just be being nice" Reid tried.

"Oww pretty boy" Morgan laughed "Sometimes you're too naive. That woman is always up to something we just can't see it yet."

Reid chose to ignore his colleges going to sit at his desk.

"Didn't you hear her Spence we can go home, the case is done" JJ called.

"I know I just thought I'd start the paperwork whilst its fresh in my mind." He explained

JJ, Emily and Morgan all shared a look at that knowing that Reid's memory was certainly not going to fail anytime soon and knowing his mysterious phone call mentioned plans tonight. The three now put their own plan into motion.

"Have fun doing paperwork pretty boy, I'm off to go see Baby girl then get out of here." Derik called.

"Yes that sounds good to me" JJ agreed "Mind if I tag on"

"Sure, the more the merrier"

"Ow me two I've not had a catch up with Penelope in so long" Emily added

"Sure you don't wanna ditch paperwork and come hang out in Baby girl's lair for a bit?" Morgan asked Reid as the three made their way out of the room.

"No thank you, I'll catch up with her tomorrow" Spencer countered, starting his paperwork.

* * *

As soon Spencer was out of ear shot another conversation started.

"Right so I've briefed Garcia, as soon as he leaves the building, we track his phone this time he'll lead us straight to his secret girlfriends house and we do a full background check. Got it?" He asked his accomplices.

"Got it" They replied opening the door to Garcia's office.

"You're back" she buzzed jumping up to hug each of them.

"Good to see you two Baby Girl, it's time to put our plan into action." He stated wheeling a spare chair over to the computer to settle in while they wait for the tracker to move.

* * *

Over in the bullpen Hotch was saying goodbye keen to get home.

"Don't stay too late Reid. You can finish up paperwork tomorrow" He shouted as he disappeared out of the room.

"He's right you know, tomorrow is paperwork day for a reason, leave some paperwork for it." Rossi joked coming out of his office.

"I just want to finish my preliminary findings paperwork while I'm on a roll"

"Okay don't let me stop you" Rossi accepted picking up his bag to leave.

"Before you go" Reid's voice stopped him in his tracks "Would you want to join me and Erin for a film night tonight around seven?"

"I'd love to" Dave smiled.

"Great, here's the address" Reid scrawled down the address on a post it note handing it over to Dave.

"I might just have enough time to whip up something to eat for us if you're lucky" Rossi stated looking at his watch. "See you guys later" He waved as he backed over to the lifts.

With the bullpen empty Reid stood up checked that the coast was clear before heading up to Erin's office.

He knocked once before jumping into the room and into the waiting arms of Erin who encircled him in a warm hug.

"You did so well, I'm so proud of you" She whispered.

"Thank you and thank you for sending Dave to keep an eye on me he really helped"

"I don't know what you mean" Both sharing a knowing look.

"Solving the case and facing your fares visiting your mother" She again rapped him in a hug. "You've been so brave"

"Mo…Erin I'm fine" Spencer felt the need to state sensing the older woman's worry towards him not even noticing his almost slip.

"See" He stated wrapping her in a tight bear hug this time lifting her off the floor. With toes delicately placed back on the ground and light laughter coming to an end Erin spoke.

"I admit it, I may have been a little nervous for you" She let a deep sigh out "Its good to know you're safe again. How about I drive you to your apartment to drop off your bags and we start the film night a little early. You can tell me everything that happened in Las Vegas before David gets there."

"Where to start?" Reid questioned preparing to breakdown what had happened over the last few days while walking with Erin out to the garage. Both smiling overjoyed to be back in each other's company.

* * *

Surprise another chapter out of the blue who would of guessed it with my upload speed. As always I'd love to know what you think about the story, so send a review my way. Have a great day.


End file.
